House's Gift
by Alodis
Summary: Un cadeau particulier offert par un médecin bine particulier...
1. Chapter 1

La prise d'otage dans le bureau de la directrice a secoué beaucoup d'esprits. Pendant que certains restaient choqué d'autres parlaient de choses sérieuses explicitement.  
La libération ayant eu lieu, House assis sur une chaise dans un coin regardait sans pour autant y trouver de l'intérêt.  
Il releva la tête quand il perçut le son des talons de Cuddy frapper le sol rapidement. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, n'osant croiser son regard. Tout les deux avaient le regard perdu dans le vide, contemplant le brouhaha autour d'eux. Elle voulait qu'il sache que cette prise d'otage l'avait terrifié. Elle ne put lui dire implicitement.  
- Vous allez bien ?  
Quand la voix de la jeune femme se fit entendre, prononçant ses trois mots, qui peut être pour tout autre être humain ne signifier qu'une chose banale, il comprit le sens profond de ses paroles. Elle avouait par ses propres dires avoir ressenti de la peur, avoir crains pour lui.  
- Oui ça va. Juste un peu mal à la jambe murmura t-il pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre.  
Il la vit plonger sa main dans une poche et en ressentir ce qui semblait être de la vicodin. Elle lui tendit le flacon, il le prit. L'espace de quelques secondes leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Il lui adressa un regard en guise de remerciement.  
- A demain Dr House glissa t-elle avant de se lever et de partir en accentuant le roulement de ses hanches.  
House suivit des yeux sa patronne, souriant à cette accentuation des plus discrètes.

Le lendemain…  
Cuddy constata avec effroi l'état désastreux de son bureau, tout avait été détruit, tout devait être reconstruit. Intérieurement, elle préférais que ce soit son bureau plutôt que le meilleur médecin de l'hôpital…. L'argument du meilleur médecin n'était guère convaincant même à ses yeux.  
Où allait-elle s'installer pendant la reconstruction ? Elle prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir, trouver une solution à ce problème plus qu'embêtant.  
Une idée aussi rapide qu'un éclair et effrayante lui traversa l'esprit…le bureau de House !  
Après tout était de sa faute, les dégâts dans son bureau. D'un pas bien décidé, elle fit claquer ses talons sur le sol tout en prenant l'ascenseur où elle appuya sur l'étage du service diagnostique. Bien sur le brillant médecin de ce service ne manquerai pas d'être en retard. Comme chaque jour.  
11 h, House poussa les portes du Princeton Plainsboro, s'attendant à recevoir les foudres de sa patronne qui ne vinrent pas. Il prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans son bureau plus curieux qu'étonné. A travers les vitres, il vit que Cuddy squatté son bureau. Il entra, Cuddy leva les yeux vers lui.

- C'est à cette heure que vous arrivez ?  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
- Je m'installe dans votre bureau en attendant que le mien soit de nouveau accessible.  
- Prenez celui de Wilson !  
- Ça vous dérange tant que ça ? répliqua t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.  
- Je vous aurais dans les pattes alors oui ça me dérange ! fit il en se débarrassant de sa veste.  
Assise dans le fauteuil du diagnosticien, elle ne vit pas celui ci s'approcher dangereusement. Cuddy se recula du bureau regardant le médecin.  
- Vous croyez qu'en me menaçant, vous allez me faire partir ? Vous rêvez !  
- Je peux toujours essayé avec d'autres méthodes répondit House malicieux,  
La jeune femme ne sourcilla pas. Avant qu'elle ne réplique à son tour, il prit place sur les genoux de la Doyenne.  
- House dégagez !  
- C'est mon bureau, c'est là que je travaille, que je réfléchis, que je sauve des vies.  
Cuddy fut sauvé par l'équipe de house qui arrivait avec un cas. Foreman surpris de la « dangereuse proximité » de House et Cuddy se risqua à poser la question.  
- House qu'est ce vous faites ?  
- J'essaie de récupérer mon bureau !  
- Je m'installe temporairement dans le bureau de House ajouta Cuddy. House vous m'écrasez dégagez !  
Il se leva à regret.  
- Je commençais seulement à m'amuser glissa t-il faussement déçu.  
Cuddy exaspérée du comportement de son employé leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Quand il fut dans l'autre pièce, la salle des diagnostiques, elle se leva pour abaisser les stores. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Reprenant place dans le fauteuil, elle ouvrit un dossier, malgré les événements, elle devait reprendre ses fonctions d'administratrice.  
Après avoir envoyé ses larbins faire tout un tas d'examens au patient, House partit à la cafét et commanda deux cafés. Un sucre, sans caféine. Cuddy leva le nez du dossier sur lequel elle bossait lorsque House passa la porte tenant les cafés empilés de sa main libre.  
Il lui tendit un des cafés.  
- Un sucre sans caféine.  
Elle le prit, suspicieuse elle regarda le médecin.  
- Pourquoi m'apporter un café ?  
- Vous bossez depuis des heures, 5 minutes de répit pour un café c'est rien fit il sérieux.  
Encore en proie à des doutes, elle porta tout de même le liquide sombre à ses lèvres. Elle savoura la chaleur du café. Piquée au vif de connaître les raisons d'un tel comportement à son égard, elle lui posa la question.  
- House pourquoi vous faites ça ?  
- Je ne voudrais pas que ma boss se tue à la tâche, qui signerais mon chèque ? plaisanta-il.  
- House sérieusement…elle planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, ce qui le troubla quelque peu.  
Pour une fois il décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité.  
- C'est ma façon de prendre soin de vous.  
Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme de dire un mot qu'il était déjà loin. Elle sortit de sa torpeur, se demandant si elle avait bien entendue…


	2. Chapter 2

Pour Cuddy se ne fut pas une journée de tout repos. Entre House qui l'étonnait de plus en plus et les dossiers à gérer, elle ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. D'ailleurs, les mots prononcés par le diagnosticien l'ont tellement touchée qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer.  
Wilson avait raison sur une seule chose, jamais elle n'aurait choisi le bureau de House si ce n'était pour juste être dans la même pièce, au plus près de lui.  
L'air pensive, assise dans le fauteuil de House, où il s'asseyait chaque jour, elle se remémora la conversation qu'ils ont eu…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Vous ne m'arrêtez pas pour des raisons médicales…vous m'arrêtez parce que je vous attire….  
-Et vous êtes encore ici…parce que je vous attire.  
Et elle s'était approché de lui, très près, trop près.  
- Tout cela doit aboutir quelque part avait-elle dit en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

A cet instant précis, elle murmura des mots que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé prononcer. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il l'embrasse comme la dernière fois. Tout avait été si éphémère…  
Ce ne fut pas la réponse qu'elle attendait qu'il lui parvint aux oreilles. Un seul geste, un seul et tout un monde autour qui s'écroula.  
Il avait posé sa main sur elle, là où son cœur battait si fort par sa faute. Un frisson imperceptible la traversa. House sentait le cœur de la jeune femme battre à un rythme effréné. Puis tout s'était arrêté. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se rematérialisa à leurs yeux. Elle se dégagea…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Avec soulagement, elle rentra chez elle. Appuyée contre la porte d'entrée, elle soupira. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser, plus trop quoi faire, quoi dire. Il lui donnait l'espoir, plus le faisait disparaître aussitôt. Pour lui c'était un jeu, pour elle, de la torture.  
Elle avait besoin d'une douche, oui une douche chaude pour tenter d'oublier que sa vie sentimentale était un échec.

House lui aussi rentra chez lui avec satisfaction. Cependant, cette soirée ne se passa pas comme toute les autres. Quelque chose lui resta au fond de la gorge, un sentiment étrange mais attirant. C'était comme si quelque chose était inachevé. Comme si son corps le poussait à faire une chose que même son esprit ne savait pas. Ce qui le troubla fut le ressentiment, il ressentait des sentiments et plus grand encore, une douleur bien plus forte que toutes les autres. Un seul mot s'imposa à lui : VIDE. C'est ce qu'il était vide, et il le sentait. Sa vie était vide, pas seulement la sienne. Celle d'une autre personne pas si loin de lui finalement.  
Ce jour fut si particulier pour lui, pour elle. Il avait été sincère, franc. Incapable de mentir face à elle. Et il avait aimé lui apporté ce café qu'elle appréciait tant. Il l'avait fait, et un poids si lourd fut-il s'était envolé. Un sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres, non pas un sourire ironique mais un vrai sourire, sincère ce qui en surpris plus d'un. Ce sourire ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Wilson en fut étonné et surtout intrigué.

Les habitudes qui rythmaient son quotidien ne furent pas faites. Il ne regarda pas General Hospital et ne pris pas de vicodin de la soirée. Ce comportement lui montra à quel point, quelque chose au fond était plus fort que la douleur qu'il pensait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
Il était en manque…pas de vicodin…juste de quelqu'un qui comblerai ce vide si grand. Quand ELLE était au même endroit que lui, ce vide se remplissait et prenait toute la place. La douleur n'existait plus pour lui.

Cuddy ne put dormir de la nuit, des images de House lui apparaissaient sans cesse. Même sans la toucher, il la torturait. Une si douce torture…pensa-t-elle. Cette nuit là, cette nuit de réveillon, elle ne fut pas la seule à ne pas trouver le sommeil…  
Demain serait un autre jour, demain serait Noël….

TBC...


End file.
